The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for dulling animal claws using corrugated material and abrasive surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,043 B2 discloses an apparatus and assemblies for dulling animal claws using corrugated material and abrasive surfaces. Although claims of this '043 patent cover one or more preferred embodiments of the present invention, it is believed that one or more modifications and improvements contained in the present application represent patentable subject matter. This '043 patent is hereby incorporated herein by reference, however, to the extent that any description in the '043 patent conflicts with or is inconsistent with any description contained hereinbelow, the description hereinbelow shall be construed as a preferred embodiment and the description contained in the '043 patent shall be construed as an alternative embodiment. Nothing contained in the '043 patent shall be construed as limiting the present invention or the description hereinbelow.